World CollisionThe Sequel!
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: Once again Heather is caught into the DBZ world, this time, not on accedent. There are goons after her and Piccolo must save her and warn the other Z fighters of the impending doom ahead! CHAPTER 5 UP!!
1. Not again!

~ A.N. Hey all. Ok I saw in the reviews that some of you weren't happy with how world collision ended, so here's more for ya to chew on. ENJOY! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
World Collision  
  
The sequel  
  
'Months have passed since I've seen my beloved Piccolo. Each day I watch him on television, look at his pictures. listen to his voice. And each day my heart aches for him. The tears don't come as often, once or so every week. Time will only mend. Life's changing, getting better. I still feel lonely, but only a few times, not every minute of everyday anymore. His touch, kiss, love, the only thing eating at me that I won't have anymore, that he can't be mine. If only there had been more time.if only.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 A search for the lost  
  
It's summer now, no school, no teachers nagging at you, no parents begging and yelling at you to do better, just plain old fun in the sun. The sun drizzled light through a thin cover of pink and purple clouds, followed by the soft color of morning blue sky. A small, soft, cool breeze caressed my face as I watched the sunrise. The grass was green, and the trees were full of leaves that rustled and turned from the morning winds. My hair was cut shoulder length now, angled and layered; I basically had a model hairstyle. To keep my mind off of Piccolo I spent more time on my looks and tried to keep busy, pass the time as much as I could. Staring at the greens of nature brought warm tears to my eyes. I tried with all my will power not to cry, cause if I was caught what would I say? I scratched my chin from the wind tickling my skin. It was still cool outside, the dew sweated down the leaves and grass. The trees and grass would have to cry my tears for now. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes to the sky letting another breeze brisk me away. I smiled at myself as I was breathing in a fresh batch of air. My lungs filled and emptied heavily for a minute before I let my head fall again. I opened my eyes to see the light warm over the ground more, the light washed through the apple trees and played on the grass. The birds sang as two squirrels ran up a tree, one running like there was no tomorrow from the other. I smiled at the playing tree rats. (Don't get me wrong, squirrels are a lot cuter than any rat, but they're still rats non-the-less.) They didn't have to worry about love, or losing someone that meant more than life to you, love wasn't an everyday friend or enemy. I rubbed my eyes of the thoughts as I stood up to go inside. My parents were out vacationing somewhere again. They took two trips each year, alone, and every year we're stuck at home. The only trips we get is to the dumb Amish country, you don't even want to know how old watching people make cheese is after 4 years of watching it.in fact it's boring after only 4 minutes! The best trip I ever had was the most dangerous.with Piccolo. I shook the thought away as I stepped into the house. Nikki still slept upstairs, so it was quiet and you could only hear the sound of the clocks ticking, well sometimes you could hear the fridge, but you get so used to it though. I looked at the clock, it said 7:22, still too early for me to have breakfast, I'm one of those who if I have breakfast too early it makes me sick. I walked into the living room and plopped down on our new couch. It was stripy like with reds, browns, and greens, it kind of looked like our dinning room sitting set. On either side there are recliner ends, and the middle is just, a middle. In the corner before you get to the small hall to the front door is a new retractable chair that twins the couch. In the next corner between the windows is a new entertainment system, its real sweet. The computer was moved to our old room that is now re-carpeted with soft carpet, repainted and turned into a study/library/den room. Anyhow, back to me. I switched on the television and scrolled down through the show choices. Not much on at 7:30 in the morning let me tell ya. I decided I'd see what was recorded on Personal T.V., but as I did I accidentally hit the controller making the channel change to 632. And to my complete surprise there was a Dragon Ball Z movie special on. It was a new movie just released, and it was a marathon for DBZ. Excitement overwhelmed me as I thought I'd be one of the first people to see this new DBZ movie. It was animated, and called, 'Zokes plan. Time to fight!' It sounded interesting enough so I hit the 'go' button to make the picture full screen. It was just starting and the picture showed a dark planet, with dim red lights casting over the lands and buildings. Then it went to a voice. "It's ready Lord Zoke. Everything's set for the plan." A voice said as the picture traveled through a dark hall, with dark blue coloring and horrid creatures carved into the ceiling and walls. I smiled at the adrenaline rush the beginning gave you. It made you think as the picture came slowly to a lighten part of the hall, where a door stood open to the left. "Good, and do you have the main element?" A deep voice echoed out of the room. I leaned forward as the room came into view, clutching the controller in my hands. I tall man stood in front of a desk. The man wore a black like armor suit, with black spikes pointing out of the shoulders. He wore white gloves and had his hands crossed behind his back. His head was quite large in height. His skin was scaly and red, of what I could see from the back of him. The desk was blood red, it looked like a dying creature hunched over in pain that was frozen in wood. It's mouth wide open as if screaming for mercy, and its claws on its hands seemed to dig into the ground as its legs were bent letting from the knee down to rest on the ground. Its eyes open it complete horror, and its ears were missing. On the top of the desk was a flat surface, black in color. A chair rocked back and forth behind the desk. The chair looked like the back of a hand, because it was turned away from the screen. The hand was black and seemed to bleed, because a thick, red liquid seemed to slime down the chair. The chair never turned to the screen as the red man talked. "Not yet.but my lord I assure you we will have her soon, very soon. The trap is set, and she's taken the bait." He answered. Her? I thought. Who's her? I blinked as the being turned to look at the T.V. His face was hairless and he had a long nose like an alligators. Long fangs erected down under his lip, and his eyes were a bright yellow. He was one uggglllyyy fellow. A smile crept over his elongated lips, as he seemed to peer right through the T.V. "I want her now! Understand me!" Lord Zoke yelled from behind his bleeding hand chair. (That sounds weird and nauseating at the same time.) "As you wish my lord." The minion said. I looked over the T.V as a weird buzzing sound started vibrating through the air. I stood up and walked over to the T.V to see what was wrong. "Hmm, that's weird." I said under my breath as I touched the T.V. It didn't vibrate or nothing. A hand came smashing at the screen making me grab my hand and jump back in shock. Just as I did the T.V. turned off and sparked a bit. "Weird.very weird." I said and started to turn away when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around quickly my eyes wide and my whole body in full alert to see nothing. I laughed at my self as I relaxed. "I'm just paranoid." I said to my self, yet as I turned around I got a hand in my face. I tried to scream, but no noise escaped my lips as the hand scrunched my face. The hand was large, covering nearly my whole head. A strong, sickening smell of dead fish entered my nose, making my head pound. The hand pushed on me into the TV, but what I expected to be hard was actually soft and liquidly like. I felt like I was falling through a vacuum, being sucked deeper and deeper into a pit, and the worst part was I had no idea what was going on or what would be at the end of that pit! Falling deeper and deeper into the tunnel, adrenaline over came my thoughts and mind making all my senses fade.into nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Don't touch that exit button! Stay tuned for the next chapter of World Collision- The sequel. ~ 


	2. Where are you? PICCOLO!

~A.N. Okay, here we go. Now keep all your limbs in the tunnel at all times.oh wait, I'm the one in the tunnel! I should take my own advice! Wait..AHHHHHH! Where's Piccolo when I need him?! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Where are you? PICCOLO!  
  
The sound of buzzing was the first thing to tickle my senses. Slowly my eyes twitched and opened, but even then I had no idea if I was awake or not, it was dark enough to be sleeping. My eyes switched from one motion to another, trying to either adjust or get a glimpse of, something. anything. A red light began to blink to my left. I narrowed my eyes from the sudden light and looked to the light. "Subject awake. Request of personnel's. I repeat, subject awake, request personnel's presence now!" A computerized voice rang through the air. I lifted my hands to see wires attached to my body. I narrowed my eyes and pulled at the cords. I pulled as hard as I could until two cords snapped from my arm, leaving large red spots on my skin. I reached to my next arm and started pulling at those cords. "Warning, subject escaping! I repeat, subject escaping!" The computer yelled. I cringed my teeth angrily. "SHUT UP!" I yelled and blasted at the machine. The red light exploded and a chain reaction started. The loud roar of flames and explosions rang in my ears as I ripped off the rest of the wires and jumped off the table covering my face with one arm as I punched at the door with the other. The door suddenly slipped open making me tumble forward. I fell to my hands and knees and looked up to see three men dressed in black with masks standing over me holding guns to my head. I sighed as another came around the three and picked me up under the arms. "You can't escape." He said and began dragging me through the dark hall. My feet scuffed the floor to slow the process even as cold metal jabbed at my back. I had my head hung, my eyes showed my disgust. How do I get my self into these predicaments? I thought as we turned a corner into the office, the same room I had seen in the DBZ movie! Wait.the words trapped in my thoughts.the trap is set, and she's taken the bait. They were talking about me? Am I the missing element? But to what? What's the plan that they need me so desperately for? And why? My head was yanked up to look at the back turned chair. "My lord, the element is here." One of the beings announced. The chair stopped rocking. "Was there any problems in getting her here?" A deep voice asked. "Yes, the element tried to escape.she's a feisty one my lord." That voice, it was familiar. Of course, it was that alligator man! He must be important I supposed. "I have a name you know. It's Heather, and what is this all about!" I demanded, my nerves at their breaking point, but I had to stay strong, I couldn't let them know I feared them. They would most likely take advantage of a fact like that. A small chuckle came from behind the chair. "I'm impressed. You are a lot braver than I first gave you credit for. But bravery won't save you, Heather, you're here for a reason, and that reason could be changed. You could just be disposable after wards. So if you want to live too long, I say you shut that big mouth of yours now!" The voice boomed through the room. I swallowed and licked my lips. I thought of a few not so kind words to say, but I dared not to speak them. I looked at the floor; it was black, just like everything else here apparently. I breathed in and let it out slowly. Piccolo, where are you when I need you. I fear I'm in deeper than I can get out of. But I'll try all I can to get free, not for me, but for you. Piccolo I have never asked anyone this, but please.help me. I thought. I looked around to see all the men's guns lowered, so I took the chance. I flung my arms into the air making the man holding me fly into the wall. I turned around and grabbed the rest of the men tossing them out of my way. My legs carried me over the ground as I made a quick retreat through the dark hall. My eyes wide I could see the faint outline of the hall. Fast footsteps sounded deep behind me. I growled and turned a corner slipping as I went. I held the corner to give me more speed as I went and let go racing full speed down the hall. My feet pounded against the floor, and my adrenaline rushed as I heard foot steps turn the corner to follow. "STOP! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY! JUST COME WITH US! WE WON'T HARM YOU!" Someone yelled. I lowered my head and flipped around sticking out my hands.  
  
"LIAR!" I screamed. I didn't know if I could make an energy blast or not, but flowing power built into my burning palm and rushed down the hall. The blast sent light bouncing off the walls, but I wasted no time to see my surroundings before I turned and ran further. My arms pumped back and forth at my sides and my legs traveled under my body one in front of the other. I looked up to see a light at the end of the hall. I breathed in a couple more gulps of breath as I raced towards the light, hoping with all my heart it was an exit. A few feet from the door a sharp pain squeezed through every nerve up my leg. I screamed and looked around as red lights traveled out of guns, followed behind were men. I narrowed my eyes and tried to run the best I could, while dodging the blasts. I limped a bit as if one leg was shorter than the other, being nearly crippled by the pain. I had forgotten how deathly painful lava hot blasts felt like going through your body! The light got brighter as I neared it. A small smile crept over my face as I stepped out through the light. Though instead of solid ground, it was extremely sticky. My eyes widened in horror as I pulled at my leg. Yanking and struggling with all my might, my teeth bared and my eyes shut close as I turned my face up in distress. My head snapped sideways as cold metal collided with my head. I barely felt my breath leave me as I fell backwards, into waiting arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Stay tuned to Fanfiction.net for the next chapter of World Collision-The Sequel! ~ 


	3. A soft touch

~A.N. Can't they find a better way of catching me than having to knock me out! Gosh, yeah sure won't harm me my butt! Well lets' just see what happens.I'm scared! MOMMY! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A soft touch  
  
The dream was blurry, voices calling, faces fading and reappearing. I struggled to wake, but my subconscious wouldn't allow it. I looked down to see darkness, fading later over my hands that rested shakily on the floor. I blinked and looked up again upon hearing more yelling and a loud scream. I covered my ears as they felt like they were going to explode as the blood- curdling scream rang on. I closed my eyes and screamed along with it to drown it out. Then a soft voice came through the screams. "Wake up. You have to wake up." It said. It sounded only inches from my ear, but no one was there when I looked. Then it came again, a voice, a familiar voice. It said to wake up. I closed my eyes tight and clutched my hands into fists, until my knuckles turned white. As I did my conscience eyes began to open. I didn't feel anything but two hands on my shoulders. Slowly my eyes woke to a blurry green. Then the voice hit me in the face, as complete recognition took over my thoughts. IT WAS PICCOLO! I widened my eyes to look to his familiar face. My mouth fell open in amazement. "Pi.Pic.Piccolo!" I said, my voice shaky as it left my vocal cord. Piccolo's face was serious and no amusement was visible. I felt a little awkward as Piccolo looked at me. I tried to lift my arm to cradle my head that pounded painfully, but I was strapped down! Piccolo reached down and began pulling off countless straps up and down my body. "Piccolo? How'd you know I was here?" I asked as he tugged up my arm to rip the straps off. "That's not important now." He said baring his teeth as he ripped the other straps off. I lifted my arm and flexed it. I was ok, no injuries that I knew of or felt, besides for the pounding headache I had from them knocking me out, but that would subdue with time. I lifted myself to my hands; cold metal sent chills up my spin as it made contact with my skin. "Piccolo, I want to know, did you hear me?" I asked. He ripped the straps off my ankles looking up. His face was serious. A small light lingered around, casting shadows to creep and play in the room and on Piccolos features. "In my meditation." He answered and turned his head as a loud thundering beep dropped down like a bomb into the room. "We have to get out of here!" I screamed over the warning signal. Piccolo gave me a look like 'nah really, figured that out already.' He turned to the door and ran though it. The door was knocked to pieces on the floor already; obviously he smashed though to get in. I was stunned from the whole situation that Piccolo was here, with me! That he heard my thoughts for help, and through his meditation non-the-less! I jumped from the table and quickly retreated after Piccolo. His form was hardly visible as I ran to catch up. My legs moved and I stumbled over my feet falling to my face on the cold floor. I yelped and lifted to my knees as a red light pierced through the air to come a millimeter from my hands. I looked behind me quickly to see warriors quickly persuading. I scurried to my feet, but my body crumbled slightly from the newly returning pain from the gun wound earlier. I yelled and stumbled forward dashing a few feet forward before limping. From behind me I heard a loud yell and then an ear-shattering explosion. I turned to see bright white light swirl down the hall. I lifted my hands in defense, but a strong arm came around my waist. I looked up to see Piccolo quickly flying down the hall from his own blast. He hoisted me in front of him and kept his eyes peering forward as the fast coming light speed behind us. I cringed my teeth and clutched to the front of Piccolos gi. I looked forward, and then Piccolo made a huge U-turn up. We flew up through a hole in the ceiling and started up it at full speed. Piccolo looked down and looked at me. "Cover your head!" He yelled. I obeyed and covered my head as a loud sound like breaking wood rang though the tunnel. Small bits of debris bounced off my skin and tumbled away. I looked up to see a black world, with a slight red light shining from the black and red sky that seemed to swirl and blink from one color and back. We were out of there! Piccolo growled and stopped in the sky to turn around and watch the building blow up in a bright white light. The light blanked out over the lands and into the sky blinding me temporarily as I lifted my arms to my eyes in defense. Piccolo grunted and turned away to fly fast in retreat. "Hopefully that's the end of them." He said as the wind past us, making good distance between the fiery fortress and us. I nodded as I thought about Piccolo, and everything. Another adventure, over already? Piccolo held me closer as we descended. I looked around, wondering why we stopped here. Cliffs stood high, like creatures made of stone rising towards the sky. Trees were nowhere to be seen on this hell of a planet, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if nothing but those men back there lived here. It was about 3 times Earth gravity it felt like, and about twice as hot. Sweat dotted my brow as Piccolo landed gingerly on the hard ground. I blinked away the dizziness that dared its way into my head. I was deadly sleepy. My eyes felt like bricks were tied to them and my head felt like lead. "Piccolo, I'm so tired." I said and rested my head on his chest before he let me down. He stopped his motion of putting me down and held me up gently. "How did you get here?" I asked as Piccolo began to walk. He didn't look down at me even as I looked at him. The light and shadows danced on his face. He was still hot as ever! In all my wildest dreams I had never thought this day would come. Back with my dearly loved Piccolo was the best thing that could have happened to me. "I took a spaceship." He answered. "A spaceship, how'd you get here so fast then?" I asked. Piccolo turned a corner around a cliff. "I asked Bulma for a favor. She and her father used Namekian technology to build a spaceship a while ago. She let me use it." He answered bluntly. "You asked Bulma for a favor?" I asked surprised. Piccolo grunted. "I didn't want to, but I had no other options." He answered. I nodded still resting my head on his powerful chest. His chest softly lifted and fell with each breath. I didn't want to fall asleep. I wasn't sure why though, deep down inside, perhaps, I was afraid it was a dream and I'd wake up and he'd be gone again. My eyelids fell and opened again. "Piccolo.I'm that important that you asked Bulma for a favor just to save me?" I asked. His expression didn't change, but he blinked from the oddness of the question. "I thought you were tired." Is all he said. I smiled sleepily. I thought of saying 'I'll take that as a yes.' But I didn't. "Piccolo." I said softly to the hardened warrior. "What!" He said a bit annoyed with all my questions. I smiled and let his harsh tone bounce off. "I love you.and thank you." I said and rested my head farther down on his chest so my chin almost lay on my own chest. His chest heaved in a deep breath to the response. There was silence for a while as I began to nod off from the soft synchronized sound of his walking, breathing and heart. "Your welcome." A soft voice said finally from above me. Soon I was in an alert sleep, hearing, feeling everything. I felt the soft rise and fall from his walking and breathing. I even heard the air entering his lungs, it sounded like a small vacuum cleaner.kind of.it's hard to explain. His heart was strong and hard, but gentle and soft at the same time. You had to know Piccolo; I mean truly know him, to hear the softer, gentler part of his heart. Piccolo stopped and a breath entered his lungs before he spoke. "Piccolo." He said in command. Soon I heard the sound as if suction was being released, the sound of a door to a spaceship filled my ears. Piccolos body rose from the ground and to a higher level that soon felt as if it gets higher. A clank echoed around me as the soft patter of Piccolos foot steps bounced of a metal ground. I breathed in deep and shifted in his arms. "Wokuro." Piccolo said as he stopped momentarily before walking again. A high pitch sound sent chills down my spin. Piccolo walked briefly before stopping again. My body tilt to the side and my arms hung as I was lowered to a soft surface. I moaned and turned my head to one side. I heard nothing for a moment, and then I felt a hand hesitatively touch my forehead and caress my hair. Of course it was Piccolo, he was the only one here.hopefully. The hand stopped resting a moment before he pulled it away and I heard footsteps going away. I crossed my arms around my body and shifted my weight to my left side, where one leg hung over the side as I shifted to my stomach letting my arm and leg hang down and the left side limbs pulled in close. In that position I fell asleep as the spaceship lifted off the ground, back to Earth, DBZ Earth that is.  
  
  
  
~Well, how bout' it? You like that chapter? Don't worry, its just beginning! *Says in DBZ announcer voice impression* stay toned for the next exciting chapter of World Collision-The Sequel! ~ 


	4. Landing into Reuniting

~A.N. Hey peeps! Next chapter here! Hope your reading and enjoying this! I also hope its better than the last book. The last book I have been informed that I got Vegeta poorly out of character, so to make those of you happy (if you are reading) I have practiced his attitude and hopefully perfected it, since, he's a lot like me in attitude way. So if I get him wrong, then that's sad, that means I'm getting myself off character too! Well in the famous words of Piccolo. enough small talk, lets get to it! ~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Landing into reuniting  
  
  
  
It seemed like days my dark, soundless sleep carried on. As I awoke, my eyes were dry, sticking together so I brought up my hand and rubbed my eyes away of sleepiness before opening them again. A small pressure came up through my lungs and through my throat to my mouth, causing me to yawn. I breathed in a deep relaxed breath before sitting up. To my surprise I hadn't been dreaming about being pulled through the T.V.! I was really here! I sat up and looked around at the cold steel walls and the white cushioned bed under me. My chest puffed out with excitement as I lift my legs from their cross under me to bring them to rest on the floor. I lifted my body to a stand and walked to the door. I touched it and looked around it. "How do you open this thing?" I thought a second. I couldn't remember! I kneeled down and started pulling from the bottom. Man I should have exercised more! I know I was strong, stronger than humans in our world, but a few months of not challenging myself really cut off your ability to open locked steel doors.if your tired at least. Suddenly the door began to open making me and my aching fingers to fall back dumbly on the floor. I looked up to see Piccolo looking down at me, with those eyes that said it all.'what are you doing.?' I smiled innocently. "I, uh." I cleared my throat and stood up. "Didn't know how to open the door.ahaha.mmmmm." I said embarrassed showing it as I made small sounds under my breath to come up with a good explanation why I was on the floor in front of the door. Piccolo crossed his arms. "I came in here to wake you up, but apparently your awake." He said as if to ease my embarrassment by dismissing it. "Um, well, mostly awake. Are we almost to Earth?" I asked trying to sound cheerful even though my cheeks still flamed from the embarrassment of my first impression on Piccolo since I last saw him, since he last saw me. Piccolo turned to the side, so I could only see half of his face and expression that was normal and not so friendly looking as always. "In a few hours. That's why I came to wake you." He said and began walking away. I half smiled narrowing my eyes confused at the way he was acting. "Ya know Piccolo, you don't have to put on your bad boy act in front of me, I've seen your softer side before.don't be afraid or ashamed to show it around me." I said as I followed behind him to the large control and training room. It looks relatively similar to the spaceship Goku took to Namek. Piccolo didn't stop until he got to the control panel and stared out the window at the passing white lights. He leaned against the wall and looked my way. "You've gotten weaker these past few months." He said shaking off my suggestion. I sighed and walked over to look out the window. "Yeah, well, it's not exactly like I have anywhere to go and train ya know. Besides, I never thought I'd be here again, and in my world I didn't really need any of my powers. But I did run the 100 mile triathlon and won first place and a world record for running it in 40 minutes." I said as if that would be impressive, but it wasn't. "You have to always be ready for anything. Even if you think it would never happen. And for nowhere to train, I seem to remember a lot of fields and forests." He lectured. I rolled my eyes and breathed out heavily. As always, he's right! "You sound like my father. I guess I just wasn't thinking." I said and watched more stars pass by. It was like seeing the night sky swirl around you. "That's no excuse, you should always think of the future, always be ready. Maybe thinking isn't something you do much?" He said, and insulted. Well.hmmm. "I think a lot! Gee Piccolo, if I wanted to be insulted I would have stayed at that planet back there! If I would have known I'd be treated so badly I would have never gone with you!" I lied. I usually never lie, unless it's to hurt someone.that's bad of me but I have a hot temper that models, "don't get mad; get even". Piccolo gave me a blank stare before narrowing his eyes. "If you stayed back on that planet you would have been killed, not insulted. But that's over now. We have to find a way for you to get back home when we get to Earth." He said calmly before walking away leaving me staring at a blank space in shock. Go back home, did he really want to get rid of me that quick? I lowered my eyes and closed my mouth watching the floor. "I guess this is a short visit, and an unwelcome one. Stupid T.V.! If I was just.god, how could I be so stupid!" I said to myself as I slapped my forehead. "I am never watching T.V. ever again. I always knew it was bad for your health! I should have seen it coming.stupid me, stupid. Think more everyone says, use that god given brain of yours they say, but do I???.nooooooooooo. Cause I'm dumb. Always getting wound up in my own world that I don't see the real picture around me!" I lectured myself. I fell to the floor resting my arms on my knees and my head on my arms. I heard footsteps on a steel floor come closer to me. "I never said you were stupid." Piccolo said a bit gently. I felt someone in front of me, so I looked up to see Piccolo leaning against the wall again. I blinked and looked down. "I know you didn't call me stupid, but I did. And to me and others it's true." I said. There was silence for a few seconds between Piccolo and me. "I don't know who these others are, but you're not stupid, something I've known from the beginning. Stop putting yourself down when theres nothing to put yourself down for." He said. I relaxed and smiled inwardly. Piccolo, somehow, in a weird way always knew what to say. I looked up at him. He stared down at me; his eyes were unchanging. I nodded my head. "Smart Namek. Your too smart for my own good." I said jokingly. Piccolo didn't seem to notice my joking tone instead he stayed serious. I looked up at the ceiling annoyed, nothing but dome steel. "No, your to smart for your own good, you just don't know it yet." He said and walked away again this time to the gravity-enhancing machine. "Did you tell the others I was back?" I asked standing up and walking to sit in one of the chair in front of the ship. Piccolo didn't turn as he answered. "I only told Bulma. She more than likely told everyone." He said bluntly as he touched a few buttons. "Oh.ok." I said and smiled slightly as I turned to look out at the planets going by. I saw a few planets, blue planets. "Hey Piccolo?" I started. "Where are we?" I asked as I turned back to him. He turned and watched the blue planet pass us. "We're just passing Neptune." He answered and pushed more buttons as he turned back around. I smiled. "We'll be on Earth soon! This is great." I said out loud to myself. "What gravity can you stand?" Piccolo asked. I looked up at him confused. "Um, uh, mmmmm, well, uh, maybe 10 times still. I'm not really sure." I answered resting my chin in my fist. "Why?" I asked as Piccolo turned around. "Then we will train in 20 times gravity." He said. I lifted my eyes wide and my eyebrows up in surprise. "What! Wait! Why? I thought I was going right home!" I yelled frantically not wanting to be crushed soon by the gravity. Piccolo stared at me. "We don't' know when that will be. Judging on how skinny you are you've gotten pretty weak." He said as the gravity began to higher. I didn't really feel it at first. Then as it got to 15 it felt like 2 elephants sitting on top of me. I grunted and groaned as I tried to sit up.  
  
"Can't we do 10 please. I'll die if you keep it at 20!" I yelled looking back at Piccolo, who took no notice to the change in gravity. I sighed. "You won't die. Now get up. Try to get used to it." He ordered. I rolled my eyes and shifted out of the chair standing bending over with my hands in fists and my face rose red. "Easy for you to say." I said as I tried to take a step forward. My knee bent almost to the ground. "It was once easy for you to say also. Now walk a lap." He said. "Just what I need. A training course with you again." I said my breathing and words struggling just as hard as I was. Piccolo grunted. "It'll do you good. Faster." He ordered again. I stepped a bit faster, every muscle in my body aching and burning as if fire broke out inside of me. "Gosh, I'm.go.ing.to.spon.tane.ous.ly com.bust.soon!" I yelled as I breathed out my words. Piccolo watched me as I walked half way around. "I've seen snails faster than you! We only have 8 more hour's heather! Now get going!" Piccolo yelled. I huffed and puffed as my knees practically touched the ground. "Yeah.*pant* yeah.*pant* sure.*groan* sure." I said.  
  
  
  
One hour later.  
  
I was jumping and flipping in 50 times gravity. It didn't take as long to get used to it as I thought. Piccolo had his arms crossed and a scorn face on. "WEEE HEEE! This is great! I forgot how good being powerful felt!" I yelled as I walked on my hands. Piccolo grunted. "Maybe so, but with great power comes great responsibility." He said. Haven't I heard that before.? I thought as I flipped to stand again and run around the ship. "That's enough. Are you ready to higher the level?" Piccolo asked. I stopped and looked at him nodding. "Are you kidding, bring it on!" I yelled getting ready for more pressure to over come. Piccolo gave me a blank stare before turning and pressing the buttons again. "How high this time?" I asked. "100 times." He answered bluntly. I frowned my eyes. "100? Ok.perfect, just as my day was getting better." I said in response looking up again. (I look up when I'm being sarcastic, some people roll their eyes or whatever, but I look up.) Piccolo turned around and crossed his arms again. I closed my eyes and waited for the extra pressure, which came as a ton at a time. My legs bent as the pressure highered and my arms began to fall from strain even as I tried to keep them up in fists. I giggled slightly as I tried to stand. "Well.this.is.*pant* weird.*groan*.Piccolo.." I said as I stood up further. "Why's that?" Piccolo asked in a tone that sounded like he didn't really care. "Be.cause.*moan* I'm.a mere.human.*pant*.and yet.*groan*.I'm not.being crushed.by the.*pant*.pressure!" I said and stepped forward. After 7 hours and 300 times Earth gravity the ship began to shake and tremble. "What's that!" I yelled and looked out the window to see huge rocks flying and knocking off of the ship. Piccolo walked closer almost tripping over a chair that slid across the floor. "Were in the middle of an asteroid storm!" He yelled as the ship bumped and spun out of control.  
  
  
  
~On the next chapter of World Collision-The Sequel: will Heather and Piccolo make it out in one piece through the asteroid storm, or will they be scattered across the galaxy? Stay toned for the next chapter of World Collision-The sequel! ~ 


	5. Crash landing!

Chapter 5 Crash landing!  
  
I stumbled and rolled across the floor as the ship rocked back and forth violently with each blow of the space rocks. "EEEKKK! AHHH! OOOFF!" I yelled above the beeping of the ships computers. The ship bounced with red light that blinked on and off. I caught onto a floorboard with my nails. "Hold on!" Piccolo yelled jumping into the control seat. I looked up momentarily as we were hit again. I lowered my head digging harder to the floorboard with my fingers. The ship swung to the left with such force I was jolted up off the floor and flew at the wall. "ERRAAHHH!" I yelled as I hit the wall and sunk down it. I heard Piccolo growl from what seemed far away over the beeping and the hollow booms of the asteroids on the ship. Again the ship swung to the side making my body force forward into the wall across the whole ship! I hit it headfirst. I yelped as I grabbed my head falling on the ground again. It felt like I had just broke a brick with my head! I turned over on my back holding my head and lifting my legs up to flip to a standing position. I stood up and started to walk to the middle computer wobbly to get a good hold onto something. As I did another jolt bounced me to my butt and across the floor to the front where the viewing window was. I grabbed the wall next to it and got up to stand. Piccolo was sitting at the control panel trying to dodge the boulders that hurtled at and past us. A sneer crossed his face as he looked over at me momentarily then back at the viewing screen to dodge more asteroids. "Go sit down and buckle up!" He yelled. I cringed my teeth carefully daring to walk again. As I got two steps from the wall another shock wave passed through the ship making it bounce along with me. I closed my eyes trying to touch the floor with my feet but kept slipping. A hard force grabbed my arm stopping me instantly. I opened my eyes to see Piccolo turned to me with his hand gripping my arm. He looked forward as a huge boulder raced at the screen. His eyes widened as with mine. "It's going to hit us!" I yelled too terrified to close my eyes. Piccolo let go of my arm and began to control the ship again. I was too scared to move, it was like my feet were glued to the floor and my shaking joints were glued to the bone. The asteroid shifted over us as Piccolo moved the ship partially out of the way. He growled. "Its too large!" He yelled as the asteroid was still on a collision course with the top of the ship. My eyes widened with fright as I stood next to Piccolo. "Get down!" He yelled not turning to me. I swallowed hard and tried to move but I couldn't my terror wouldn't let me! Suddenly he grabbed me and brought me close to him as he jumped from the chair. The ship shook with great force as Piccolo ran from the room. He almost lost his balance as he stumbled to the stairs. The sound of 1000 people with long nails scrapping chalkboards crept to my spine making me shake and shiver along with the fear that this was the end. I looked to the side from Piccolo chest and down to see the stairs. I looked up at Piccolo. He looked up then back down. He didn't take any time to climb down the stairs instead he jumped all the way down the hole to the middle of the ship. He let me down and ran to the middle to a computer. He pressed some buttons and the stairwell closed over at the top with a thick steel substance as debris began to fall toward the hole. It became dark as I groped for a wall to cling to. The ship moaned and stopped shaking and tipping as I touched the cold wall. I could hear the deep breaths of Piccolo, or were those my own breaths? I couldn't be sure; all I knew is that I was alive! "Piccolo, what happened? Is it over?" I called to him. The space ship moaned and made odd sounds above. "Yeah. I just hope were still on our way to Earth." He said back. White light flooded my eyes as the power flickered back on. I looked over to see Piccolo not that far away. The small room must be like a bomb shelter type thing, you know a like shell for anything that goes wrong so you can go to it and be safe. I breathed in heavily holding back tears. Biting my lower lip as it quivered I looked up at Piccolo who also looked a bit shocked, but more relieved. I sighed and walked up to him. "Oh Piccolo, I thought we were goners for sure. What if.what if we.what if I lost you? I couldn't go through that again. If I died, I'd never." I shifted my weight trying desperately not to cry. Piccolo looked down at me, his eyes held a bit of sorrow, and worry at the same time. Finally tears rolled one then two then three down my hot cheeks. I was looking down when suddenly Piccolo kneeled down and hugged me! He hugged me first! He hadn't his turban or cape on; he must have thrown them off when the asteroids came. "We're not dead. You didn't loose me, nor did you loose yourself." He said into my ears. After a moment of shock I lifted my arms up to embrace his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. "Piccolo, why do I love you so much?" I asked sarcastically. I heard Piccolo grunt softly. I smiled and kissed his cheek that was warm and tight. "It feels so good to be with you again Piccolo. Even if I do come close to the light a few to many times." I said as I rested my head again on his shoulder. Piccolo brought me away from his shoulder and held me in front of him gently holding my shoulders. I looked into his eyes momentarily. "I'll make sure you stay away from the light, got it." He said. I smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure even harder." I said as he stood up again leaving me standing in his shadow. So what, I'm really short, I'm 15 and 4'9" got a problem with that? He turned to the computer again and checked a small monitor. I looked past him at the screen too. "What's that?" I asked pointing to a big round object not far from another object that had arrows following behind it. "That's Earth. The storm didn't push us off course, we'll be there in under and hour." He answered bluntly. I smiled. "Bulma won't like what happened to the ship though." I said looking up at Piccolo. His expression didn't change. "She doesn't have to like it." He said back. He turned around and looked from side to side. "What do we do now Piccolo?" I asked. He walked to the wall and leaned against it. "Wait." He answered. I looked up and rolled my eyes nodding. "Duh, that was a dumb question huh." I said and walked over next to him sitting on the floor. The room was a dark gray, bolted lined rowed up and down and over and across the wall and ceilings, in the middle was a computer, for navigation and all that, and a door to the left. I guessed it had food and drinks in it. My stomach suddenly growled and rumbled alerting me that I was hungry. My eyes widened with embarrassment. I looked up at Piccolo who already gave me a look. I smiled innocently. "I, uh, guess I'm kinda hungry. I can't remember the last time I ate. So um.--" "I don't need a long explanation. Just go eat something. Foods behind that door." Piccolo cut me off and looked away. I stood up and walked to the door touching the handle. "I know when people eat it grosses you out, but I'm very tidy about eating. So, I won't gross you out." I said and opened the door. Piccolo grunted. Two shelved of food in pouched stuck out at me first and then a shelve of water. I sighed.space food, of course. I reached in and grabbed and pouch that contained, space peanut butter sandwich? Ewww, how gross! I looked through the rest all were just as bad. I finally found a pouch of chips, potato chips; I guess that would do. I closed the door and opened the pouch. I carefully stuck my hand in and took one chip at a time eating it. Soon I got down to just crumbs, but I didn't tip the bag and eat it like I usually would, the chips were nasty enough I didn't need the crumbs. I set the bag down and walked back to Piccolo. "Piccolo, your lucky you don't have to eat." I said and sat back down. He looked up across the room and smirked.kinda. "I know." He said. Suddenly the room began to shake. I looked up and around. "Another asteroid storm?" I asked urgently standing up as Piccolo ran to the computer peering down at the screen.  
  
"No, we're entering Earth's atmosphere." He said. The room blinked and shook as the sound of rumbling and shifting echoed above and around me. The room shook and the lights flickered off as the ship suddenly came to a jolting stop. I slipped to the ground and leaned hard against the wall. I blinked trying to adjust to the low volume of light. "Piccolo? Did we land?" I asked looking around. I didn't hear anything a moment. But there was a loud scrapping sound followed by the sound of metal snapping. I looked up to see Piccolo tearing through the side of the cell. Piccolo brought his hand forward letting a bright white light cascade from his hand and through the wall. I covered my eyes momentarily from the light. Looking from behind my arms I saw a familiar sight. Wind blew gently into the room and swept my hair into my face. I stood up and took in a breath of disbelief and relief. I walked slowly out of the hole to stand behind Piccolo. He turned to me before looking further up. I tilted my head at him before turning and seeing a horrifying sight. The top of the spaceship was totally demolished. It smoked and steamed from the crater in the top. If that room wasn't made we'd surely be floating dead in space somewhere. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open. "That asteroid.really totaled the ship.big time." I said and turned to Piccolo who looked out in the distance. I looked where he did curiously to see nothing. "What is it Piccolo?" I asked looking back at him. He didn't say anything a moment. "Someone's coming." He said never turning to me. I followed his gaze again. Looking harder this time I thought I saw a glare of light on metal in the distance. I even saw what looked like up turning dust traveling behind it. "Who is it?" I asked walking a step further yet stopping again. There was silence again. "I'm not sure." Piccolo said as the shine got brighter and the car began to come into view. I looked closer to see.Bulma?  
  
  
  
~What will happen when Bulma finds out her precious ship has practically been totaled beyond compare? Stay toned for the next exciting chapter of World Collision-The Sequel! ~ 


End file.
